huntress_machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Series Volumes
The Huntress series is broken into three volumes. They are linear in both their events and releases. The Huntress series also directly correlates to the events of the AMU. All three volumes of Huntress focus on Spartan Agent Twenty-Seven, Naomi Marres and her involvement with the secret ONI branch, Monolith. As a plot to ignite a civil war on the planet Ballast is uncovered, Naomi finds herself at the forefront. Between spartan headhunters and ruthless mercenaries, she has her work cut for her. With fragments of her once erased memory returning in bursts, she relies on an old friend and some new friend allies to protect Ballast from forces who claim to protect it. Volume I: Huntress In Huntress, Twenty-Seven takes on an assignment to track down and eliminate the notorious mercenary, Arlon Marcozo. She quickly discovers that her target was well prepared for her arrival and would not go down without a fight. With the dark fringes of her memory seeping through and enemies at every turn, this mission proves to be unlike any other before it. Characters Involved The following is a list of all characters relevant to the plot that appear in this volume: * Agent Twenty-Seven, Naomi Marres * Arlon Marcozo * Howl Dominae * Migs Production Notes Huntress was released on March 29th, 2018. It features a small credited cast and crew of 18 combined voice actors, body actors and production roles. Watch Now Follow the included link to watch Volume I: Huntress Narrative Importance Huntress establishes the central conflict drivers for the rest of the series. One of which is the reveal of Monoliths plan to incite a civil war on Ballast in hopes of receiving war-time funding. Additionally, it sets the fall out of Naomi's memory recollection into motion which breaks her away from Monolith; eventually leading her to align herself with Gregg Waller and others in the future. Volume II: Lineage Directly following the events of Huntress, Naomi finds herself on the run from the organization she unknowingly served. Pitted against the hyper lethal headhunter group, Dark Horse, she's forced to concede to her wavering memory and seek help from the only person she remembers she can trust. But after having been declared KIA for nearly a year, Captain Gregg Waller is hesitant to help his friend seemingly returned from the dead. Monolith's plot for civil war marches on as our heroine pieces together the life she never knew she had. Characters Involved The following is a list of all characters relevant to the plot that appear in this volume: * Agent Twenty-Seven, Naomi Marres * Gregg Waller * Dr. Ian Carabach * Jax Rojas * Ashita Sidana * Ashah Sidana * Dominique Carrows * Migs * Howl Dominae Watch Now Follow the provided link to watch Volume II: Lineage Production Notes Lineage was released on March 27th, 2019, three days before the one year anniversary of Huntress. The date itself is a tribute to Naomi's callsign as Agent 27. The project features a credited cast and crew of over 40 people. Narrative Importance Lineage greatly expands the dynamic roles of characters in the series, incorporating a winder range of conflicting interests and goals. Most importantly, Gregg Waller and the members of Fireteam Patron decide to align themselves with Naomi's cause, Dr. Carabach reveals that Twenty-Seven is a clone iteration of Naomi Marres and Fireteam Dark Horse is introduced as key belligerents to our heroes. Volume III: The Final Target The Final Target takes place several weeks after the events of Lineage and is slated to be the conclusion of the Huntress series. It will involve the full range of characters introduced in Lineage, as well as some new ones as well. Together, they will try to stop Monolith's plot to engage Ballast in a civil war humanity cannot afford to face.